When Heebum and DdangkoBrohers Talking
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Fict ini membutuhkan imajinasi tingkat tinggi..   " Ketika heebum dan para ddangko-brothers bicara tentang para member suju..."


**When Heebum and Ddangko-Brothers Talking**

**Cast :: Heebum and Ddangko-brothers**

**Genre :: Humor yg lagi" gaze**

**Rating :: - SU**

**Summary :: Fict ini bisa membuat anda gila karena imajinasi tingkat tinggi..**

**Discalimer :: Heebum and Ddangko-brother selain milik tuhan juga milik Heechul and Yesung.. (nggak nanya..)**

**

* * *

**

Fict ini bisa bikin kalian gila, lhoo...

persiapan sebelum baca :: Imajinasi tingkat tinggi..

ok..

* * *

" Heenim Hyung!" Seru Yesung dari dalam kamarnya dengan suara tinggi yang mungkin aja bisa mecahin semua kaca se dorm suju. ckckck..

" Hyung nggak usah berisik, deh.." Balas Wookie sambil menarik tubuh gemuk Heebum dan mengelus kepala kucing itu lembut. " Ddangko brothers-mu juga baik- baik aja, kok.." Lanjut Wookie lagi masih dengan mengelus kepala Heebum.

Yesung memandangi Wookie gemas lalu mendekap kandang kaca para ddangko brothers. " Enak aja nggak usah berisik. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Heebum masuk ke kamar kita, Wookie." Balas Yesung kesal. " Heenim hyung!" Seru Yesung lagi makin melengking membuat Wookie langsung menutup satu telinganya dengan tangannya yang masih bebas.

" Apaan sih? Berisik banget tengari- ngari bolong begini!" Cecar Heechul yang berjalan sambil mengucek matanya. Raut wajahnya berubah senang saat melihat Heebum di dalam kamar YeWook couple itu. " Heebum my sweety, honey, cute bala-bala. Aku nyariin daritadi ternyata main sama anak- anak Yesung, toh.." Heechul langsung mengambil Heebum dan mencium kepala kucing itu penuh sayang. (iri.. hhahaii).

Yesung mendelikkan matanya. " Siapa yang main, hoi!"

Kali ini Heechul menatap dongsaengnya yang emang terkenal paling bawel dan suka nggak jelas itu. " Apaan sih marah- marah mulu lo. Cepet tua!"

Yesung nggak berniat menimpali kata- kata sang princess, ia memeluk kandang ddangko semakin erat. " Hyung tau nggak? Tadi Heebum menyelinap lagi kekamar ini buat ngegangguin para ddangko! Gimana kalo mereka semua stress.. Kura- kura kan hidupnya bisa lebih dari 80 tahun! Gimana kalau mereka stress gara- gara Heebum terus mati? Emang Heebum mau tanggung jawab? Emang hyung mau ganti rugi, heh?" Cecar Yesung nggak mau kalah. (lebay-nya kumat.)

Wookie yang ada didalam ruangan itu cuma bisa geleng- geleng kepala melihat kelakuan childish-nya si Yesung.

" Oh plis deh, joong woon.. Jangan bego- bego amat napa jadi orang. Emang kura- kura bisa stress? Mikirin apaan coba? Punya pikiran aja belum tentu. Coba liat, kalo diajak ngomong cuma kedap- kedip doang." Balas Heechul sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Yewook sambil menenteng Heebum kesayangannya. " Kita mam yuk, chagiya.."

Yesung semakin geram melihat kelakuan masa bodoh hyungnya yang terkenal paling bermulut tajam itu.

Plok! Dengan lembut akhirnya Wookie menepuk- nepuk bahu Yesung.

" Sabar, hyung.. Lagian para ddangko juga nggak diapa- apain, kan? Santai aja kenapa.."

" Jadi kamu juga ngebela Heenim hyung?"

Wookie buru- buru menggeleng. " Aku sih netral. Aku kan cuma ngasih masukan aja biar hyung nggak stress." Jawabnya santai sambil berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Yesung yang masih memeluk kandang ddangko-brothers semakin erat.

" Huweee... Nggak ada yang sayang sama anak- anakku.." Teriaknya dibuat- buat.

Wookie yang masih bisa mendengar suara Yesung itu memilih menutup telinganya dan kabur tanpa memperdulikan Yesung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yaaah.. Kadang- kadang manusia emang suka pilon sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Heebum terhadap ddangko-brothers?

Mari kita tengok dihari berikutnya. Disaat para member suju ada acara hari itu..

Heebum sudah berhasil masuk lagi kekamar YeWook. Gimana caranya? Mana saya tahu..

" Tuh, kan.. Diomelin majikan lagi.. Makanya Heebum jangan getok- getok rumah kami, dong.." Ucap ddangkoma sambil mengedipkan matanya sesekali.

Heebum menjilati kaki depannya sambil mengangguk- angguk. " Maaf, sob.. Itu namanya insting.." Balasnya sok. (majikan sama peliharaan sok-nya sama.. *dilempar kunai sama heechul and heebum*)

" Laaaluu... Keemariiiin saaampaaii maanaa, yaaa?" Tanya ddangkomehng. Mentang- mentang kura- kura paling kecil dia selalu bicara dengan saaaangaat laaamaa.

" Udah, mehng nggak usah ngomong!" Seru ddangkoming yang sedikit temperamen. Nggak cuma ddangkoming aja yang suka sewot kalo nungguin kura- kura yang satu ini ngomong. Kadang- kadang Heebum juga jadi gemas sampe- sampe pingin makan dia aja rasanya.

Ddangkom berjalan mendekatkan diri kekaca kandangnya dengan sangat lamban! (author pingsan!)

Heebum memandangi kura- kura yang sedang berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin itu gatal.

Drok! Tangannya secara refleks menggetok kandang ddangko brothers lagi.

Ketiga kura- kura itu juga refleks langsung masuk ke dalam cangkang masing- masing.

" Yoo.. Mian.. Mian.. Nggak sengaja. Refleks.. Refleks.." Ucap Heebum sambil cengengesan. (gimana kucing cengengesan? Khayalan tingkat tinggi!)

Ddangkoma keluar dari cangkangnya. " Tuh, kebiasaan sih.. Makanya majikanku ngomel- ngomel mulu ama cinderella hyung." Ucap ddangkoma kesal.

" Kan aku bilang sorry.." Balas Heebum nggak mau kalah sambil memutar tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dikaca kandang ddangko brothers.

" Yaa suuudaaahh_"

" Ddangkomehng jangan ngomong!" Seru ddangkoming cepat. Mungkin kalau tangan kura- kura bisa bergerak kayak manusia, ddangkoming udah nyelotip mulut leletnya si ddangkomehng kali, ya... kawaisou ni..

Lagi- lagi ddangkomehng menyembunyikan kepala kecilnya kebaik cangkangnya.

" Kemarin baru mulai topik udah ketauan babo hyung." Gumam Heebum.

" Heh! Majikanku dikatain babo!" Omel Ddangkoming nggak mau kalah.

Ddangkoma berdecak menengahi keduanya. (ya ampun! kura- kura bisa berdecak juga? *author mulai gila*)

Heebum menjilati kaki depannya lalu menatap ketiga kura- kura itu lagi. " Mulai aja dari ketua cantik." Ucap Heebum akhirnya. " Dia tuh emang cantik dan keibu- ibuan gimanaaa gituh. Truz aku suka mergokin dia mesra- mesraan sama si rakun badan besar."

Ddangkoma mengangguk. (Kalau Yesung ngeliat, author yakin dia bakal sujud syuku coz akhirnya ddangkoma bisa ngasih respon selain ngedipin mata!)

" Tapi si ketua cantik itu baik banget, lho.. Dia suka ngasih kita makanan gratis kalau majikan kita lupa." Tambah ddangkoma.

Ddangkomehng sudah ingin menambahkan lagi, tapi si cilik yang tertindas itu buru- buru ngumpet begitu ddangkoming melototin dia.

" Ming, jangan galak napah jadi kura- kura." Heebum menggaruk- garuk lehernya sebentar padahal nggak gatal. Cuma karena kebiasaan kucing aja kayak begitu.

" Kalau aku nggak suka sama si duo heboh nggak jelas." Ucap ddangkoming tanpa memperdulikan teguran Heebum tentang kelakuannya terhadap adik angkatnya itu. (adik angkat?) Ia melangkah pelan- pelan kearah tempat minumnya lalu menoleh kearah Heebum. " Tau kan, si tampang unik sama si tukang cengengesan nggak jelas."

Heebum mengangguk. " Hyuk sama Hae, ya?"

Ddangkoming mengangguk. " Kadang- kadang mereka suka iseng ngeluarin kita dari kandang padahal kita lagi tidur. Lagian juga nggak ada yang boleh memegang cangkang emasku selain majikanku, lah.. Yaah.. Si muka innocent itu juga sih nggak apa- apa." Jawab ddangkoming rewel tanpa jeda dengan nada pamer yang agak aneh.

Kali ini ddangkomehng mengangguk. Yah, daripada nggak boleh ikut ngomong mending dia manggut- manggut aja.

" Mereka juga suka ngajak main aku. Tapi aku diemin. Abis punya tangan suka iseng. Kepalaku digetok pake bantal kalo aku lagi santai. Emang niatnya ngajak bercanda, tapi aku ogah ngeladeninnya. Majikan juga bukan." Tambah Heebum setuju.

" Tapi mereka baik juga, kok.. Yah.. Emang aku nggak tau apa kebaikan mereka. Tapi pasti baik lah.." Ucap ddangkoma santai.

" Ah, kamu mah emang selalu bilang begitu. Aku yakin kalau mereka nyoret- nyoret cangkangmu itu pasti masih kamu maafkan!" Seru ddangkoming ketus.

Heebum menguap lalu menjilati buntutnya sejenak. (nih kucing nggak bisa diem apa?)

" Tapi aku paling suka sama si cina." Lanjut Heebum.

" Ya, iyalah.. Dia kan pacar si cinderella sangar." Ucap ddangkoming cepat. Nggak tau kenapa, nih kura- kura mulutnya nggak bisa direm kalo ngomong.

Heebum mengangguk cepat. " Dia suka ngasih makanan enak ke aku. Terus suka ngajak main aku kemana- mana. Asyik main sama dia." Tambah Heebum bangga.

" Sama kayak kita yang paling suka sama si muka innocent itu, ya." Tambah ddangkoma santai.

Ddangkoming mengangguk setuju. " Tapi si muka innocent itu suka ngumpetin kamu gara- gara cemburu majikan kadang lebih sayang sama kamu."

Ddankoma mengangguk juga. " Tapi nggak apa- apa. Dia tetep sayang sama aku, kok.."

" Tuh kan dibaik- baikin lagi." Sindir Heebum.

" Aaakuu suukaa saaamaaa kaaakaaak yaang geeenduuut iituuu..." Kali ini suara kecil ddangkomehng keluar.

Yang lainnya menatap si tertindas.

" Kenapa?" Tanya ddangkoming ketus dengan tatapan kalo-ngomong-lama-gue-ambil-cangkang-lu.

" Luuucuuu..." Jawab ddangkomehng cepat. Dia sebenarnya mau ngejelasin panjang lebar tapi takut diomelin lagi sama ddangkoming. Jadi mending cari jawaban yang cepet and jelas dah.

Ddangkoma berjalan pelan kearah ddangkomehng. " Gimana sama si gentle dan si snow white itu?" Tanyanya.

" Yaah.. Nggak ada masalah juga sama mereka. Dua- duanya nggak suka ngegangguin privasi para majikan kita kayak member yang lain, sih." Jawab Heebum cepat sambil mengitari kandang para ddangko brothers dan lagi- lagi menggetoknya.

" Heebum!" Seru ddangkoming yang kaget.

" Insting, miaw.." Balas kucing iseng itu sambil mengeong sekali.

Ddangkoma diam dan menatap rekan- rekannya serius. " Tapi ada satu yang suka bikin aku risih."

Ddangkoming dan ddangkomehng seakan tahu pikiran kakak tertuanya dan mengangguk.

" Si evil maknae dan si nona cute itu." Lanjut ddangkoma.

" Kenapa sama mereka?" Tanya Heebum penasaran.

" Kalau si nona cute sih nggak apa- apa. Tapi kalau si evil maknae itu. Dia kelewat iseng, kadang suka jadiin kita semua alat isengnya dia, kan? Dan bikin para majikan bahkan seluruh member disini marah- marah mulu tiap hari." Jelas ddangkoma panjang lebar.

" Setuju!" Balas Heebum. " Tapi nona cute baik. Aku suka banget kalau si nona cute udah marahin si evil maknae.. Rasanya mau aku ketawain." Tambahnya. (yah ampun, kyu oppa.. kasihannya dirimu..)

Ddangkoming mengangguk semangat tanda setuju dengan ucapan kedua rekannya.

" Coba mereka tau kalau kita suka ngomongin mereka, ya.." Gumam Ddangkoma.

Heebum mengeong tanda kalau dia tertawa. " Mereka pasti shock."

" Teemaaan- teemaaan.." Panggil Ddangkomehng yang tadi tutup mulut. Yang laiinya menatap kura- kura itu. " Daaarrii taaadii meeereekaaa ngeeliiiaaatiin kiiitaaa, lhooo..."

Ketiga kepala hewan itu menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu yang sedari tadi terbuka.

" Hyung, mereka lagi ngapain, sih?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

Heechul menggeleng bingung. " Lagi curhat kali.."

" Bukannya lagi ngegosip, ya?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

" Nggak, tau ah.. Anggep aja kita nggak liat apa- apa." Balas Heechul lagi.

Yesung mengangguk pelan lalu menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

Keempat hewan itu saling berpandangan lalu tertawa. (autor pingsan saking pusingnya sama cerita ini!)

.

* * *

Gyaaa! bner" gaje! *jedotin kepala ke meja, author gila*

ok.. ok..

kalo udah baca mesti review, lho...!

hhaha..

XP


End file.
